Creepypasta Wiki:Article Listing
Here is a large portion of the creepypasta on /x/. Most classic and common images have been posted, but if you have a few harder to find ones that aren't listed, feel free to post them. If you're unsure if a specific story is here or not, or have any questions about the articles here, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Every story has a talk page, please refrain from altering the articles to add your opinions and use the talk page. PLEASE READ THIS NOTICE: Here Rules/Internal Matter *The Creepypasta Survival Guide *Suggested Reading *Internal Matter: Creepypasta of the Week *Internal Matter: General Posting Rules *Site Rules listing # *$1 Million Box, The *100,000 *11:11 *12th Floor *13 *13th Month *17021 *207 *31 Minutos Lost Episode: Tulio Triviño's Death *4 *48 Stories *50's Restaurant, The *5D's Wheelie Breakers *9 *92% *93064th Goodbye A *A Breakfast Visit From Bob *AAAHH!!! Real Monsters - The Final Scare *AbandonLONLINESS *Abandoned Chateau *Abandoned Convenience Store, The *Abandoned Train Station, The *Accusations *Across the Border *Across the Room *Actaea Pachypoda *Action Man: Mission eXtreme *Adam Foster *Adventure Time.avi *Adventure Time: Socrates' Wish (The Lost Episode) *After the Flash *AFTERWARD *Agent From MIPA, The *Aggie *Airlock *Albert Fish's Letter *Algorithm, The *All Toasters Toast Toast *Alone *Alternate Soul, An *Alternate Universe, The *Always Watching *Always With You *Amy's Video *Ana's Friends *And On The 8th Day *AND THEN A SKELETON POPPED OUT *AnakKrakatau *Angel, The *Angel in my Room, The *Animal Crossing *Animated Doll *Another Lost HTF Episode *Another Lost JTS Episode (Spanish) *Another Pasta by Candlecove *Another Perspective on BOB *Another You *Another Youtube *Antarctic Bar, The *Apartment, The *Apartment 366 *Apple A Day, An *Apple Company Is Watching Us *Are You Scared? *Are You Sure? *Arizona *Arnold Vonmarshall *Aroostook Massacre *Arthur *Art of Jacob Emory, The *Ashes *Ashtrays *Assassin's Creed *Assassin's Creed Virus *Asylum, The *At Last *Attempted *Attention *Audible *Audino Wants To Play *Audrine *Aunt *Awakening B *Baby *Baby Dolls *Baby Shoes *Back from the Dead ( The New HTF Episode ) *Backseat Murderer, The *Bad Company *Bad Dream *Bad Dreams *Bad Idea *Banjo-Kazooie *Barbie.avi *Barney Lost "Episode" *Barricade *Baseball Boy, The *Basement, The *Bathroom Mirror, The *Believers *Ben (Aka Haunted Majora's Mask) *Ben Is Back *Benjamin Franklin *Benjamin Franklin - A Talk with My Subconscious *Bas-Relief, The *Behemoth *Bet That Cost a Lifetime, The *Big Bad Wolf *Big Boss, The - Saw in the Head Scene *Big Head-O, The *Billy.jpg *BINARYSTEP.EXE *Binary DNA *Bird, The *Bird Cage, The *Birthday *Birthmark *Black Coffin, The *Black Diamond, The *Black Door, The: A Tale of Personal Phobia *Black-Eyed Kids In Kansas *Black-Eyed People *Black Prism *Black Shuck *Black Stone, The *Black Tabby Cat, The *Black Widow, The *Black Widows *Black Wind, The *Blankets *Blockland Creepy Disaster *Blockland: Strange Happenings *Blockland Evil Jelly *Blood Mirror, The *Blood Moon Is Rising, The *Blood Scent *Bloody GIR (Spanish Version) *Bloody Toe, The *Blue Lady *Blue Man, The *Blue Screen of Death, The *Blue Tears *Blueberries *Bogey-man *Boiler Room *Boa *Bob *Bob Ross *Boiled Sweets *Bon Appétit *Bootleg Thief and the Cobbler Video *Bottle *Bound to Death *Breath *Bread Box, The *Breakfast Visit From Bob, A *Brick, The (Blockland) *Broken (from Reality) *Broken Dreams *Broken Soul *Bug Man *Building, The *Buried Alive Model *Buttercup.avi *Button Day *Bwystfel, The C *Cab, The *Cabin and the Dolls, The *Cabin, The *Call Me Tomorrow Okay? *Call of Duty: Black Ops-Nuketown *Call Of Duty Creepypasta *Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 Lost Level *Cama, La (The Bed) *Camping *Camping Trip, The *Candle Cove *Candle Cove: The Abridged Series *Candlejack Article, Th *Candy *Canker *Can't Fail *Captcha Predictions *Carbonated Blood *Cardinal Sins *Caretaker *Case No. 304 *Case Of Martina Gomez, The *Cask of Amontillado, The *Castle of Flesh *Cave, The *Caves, The *Cave-In *CD, The *Cell Phone *Cell Phones *Cell Phone Game, The *Cementerio, El *Cemetery, The *Change For A Dollar *Channel, The *Chanting *Chao *Check the Camera *Chernobyl Experiment, The *Chewing *Chiasma *Child's Nightmare, A *Chile Diaries *Childhood Superstitions *Chinatown Well, The *Chinese Letters *Chocolate *Chowder Lost Episode - Dead Mung *Church Cellar, The *Cigarettes *Cinema, The *Circle *Circuit, The *City House, The *Classified Ad, The *Claudia *Cloak and Dagger *Closet *Closest Enemy, The *Club Foot, Big Mansion *CoD: Black Hell Ops *Collector, The *Come Closer *Come Follow Me *Come Resurrection *Comfy and Cozy Cabin, The *Computers Have It All *Condemned 3 *Condemned House *Conker's Worst Fur Day *Contaminated Water *Copies *Core *Corner, The *Corruption *Couch, The *Counter-Strike: Source *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cousin, The *Crawling House on Black Pond Road, The *Creative Writing *Creature in Your Mind, The *Creepypasta Is Bad For You *Creepy pasta With a Side of Sauce *Crossover *Crowded Street *Cry Baby Lane *Cryin' *Cul-de-Sac *Cupcakes *Curator *Cure, The *Curiosity *Cursedtini *Curse of Kaupe, The *Cute Waitress, The D *Dad.txt *Daddy’s Little Angel *Daleks, The *Damned, The *Dance *Dance with the Devil *Dancing Down an Indian Hallway in Darkness *Dangerous Game *Dangerous Roads *Dare, The *Dargaia's Nectar *Dark Corners *Dark Grove, The *Dark Radiance *Dark Station?, The *Dark Joke, A *Dark Link *Dark Night *Dark Side of Season Eight *Dark Woods: The Elmridge Grasp *Data Fragments *David's Game *Dead Bart *Dead Bart Photos *Dead Boy *Dead Drop *Dead Fred *Dead Woods Circus *Dear Diary *Dear Hearts and Gentle People *Dear Journal *Death *Death Cult *Death's Truck *Death's Virus *Death of Tulio Triviño Part Two, The *Debut *Decaying Mall, The *Deeper Darkness *Deepest Fear, The *Demented Diary of John Meriam, The *Demon Cat of Guanajuato *Demon Virus *Demonic Teddy Bear For Sale *Denver Airport *Depths, The *Desert Diary *Designer, The *Desperate For Minecraft *Devil Music *Devil's Circle, The *Devil's Wood *DevilX PC Drivers *Diablo II: Mephisto's Nightmare *Diary, The *Diary of a Madman *Diary on the Ground *Diddy Kong Racing - The Satanic Code *Die Before You Sleep *Dil's Origin *Disoriented Tune *Disappearing Man, The *DMT *Do Not Feed the Animals *Do Not Read This, I Beg You *Do Try *Doctor *Doctor's Orders, The *Dog Bite *Doll, The *Dolly *Don’t Let The Cold Man In *Don't Look Back *Don't Look Back At Him *Don't Look Out The Window *Don't Open Your Eyes *Don't Stop Running *Don't Swim on Sundays *Don't Worry About It *Doodle's Suicide *Doom 3 Nightmare *Doom 3 Scary *Doors *Doppelganger *Doug's Real Life *Doughboy, The - The Ghost of the Great War *Dr. Zomboss, The Boss of All Zombies *Dragon Poster *Drawing, The *D R E A M *Dream, The *Dream Death *Dream Journal of James, The *Dream Memories *DreamScape *Dreamer *Dreams Are Better Than Reality *Dripping *Drips 'n Needles *Dudley *Dust *Dust Devils *Dusty Corners *Dyatlov Pass Incident *Dyatlov Pass Incident (Another Story) E *E-Spirits *Easter Egg-Snow on Mt. Silver *Echo in the Void, The *Ed, Edd n Eddy Lost Episode *Edgar Allan Auditore *Egg, An *Egg Sac *Eh Oh *Eisenhower Interstate Phenomena, The *El Chavo del Ocho Lost Episode *Electronics *Elevator, The *Elevator Incident *Elizabeth Krull *Emails From Scotland *Emerald Eyes *Emergency Alert Systems *Empty *Empty (first go) *Empty Skin Men *Enclosing *End, The *End of Man, The *End of the Line *End of the World, The *Engie's Suicide.avi *Eric's Mirror *Escape From Kingdom Hospital *Eternal Dream *Eternity Town *Evaporation *EVE Online Suicides, The *Ever-Burning Lightbulb, The *EVERY...LOST...EPISODE...CREEPYPASTA...EVAR *Every Story Has a Moral *Evil Cleverbot *Evil Emerald *Evilball.flv *Exam *Exit *Extra Credit *Extraterrestrial *Eye, The *Eye Contact F *Face Bank *Facebook *Fact and Fiction *Failed Rituals *Fall, The *Fallout 2 Secret Ending *Fallout 3 - Pint Sized Slasher *Fallout 3 Numbers Station *Fallout Effect, The *Family Guy Lost Episode *Family Portrait, The *Farewell *Farewell My Pots and Pans *FarmVile *Fear Hormone, The *Feeling, The *Feeling, The (mirrors) *Fences *Ferrari *Fetid Cage *Filbert's Funeral *Fine Entertainment *Fingerprints, The *Fire *First Kill *Fish in the Mirror, The *Fissure *Flickering Light Bulb *Flip Book *Floyd *Focus *Fog *Follow the Leader *For A Good Cause *For Rent: *For The Few *Foresight *Forest Eternal *Forever Fretful Minecraftian *Forgotten Something *Forgotten Vending Machine, The *Forlorn *Foster's Home: The Death of Mac *Found Diary, The *Freak *Fresh Faces *Fresh Prince Of Bel-air Lost Episode *Fresh Start, A *Friends Don't Let Friends *Friends Like These *Friendship Is Magic Corrupted Episode *Frightful Fables of Fickle Faye, The *Frightful Fables of Fickle Faye, The - The True Last Episodes *From What I Heard *From the Blog Of Louis Tillman *From the Diary of Thomas Pepper *From The Ground Up - A Terraria Tale *Frozen *Frozen for the Future *Frozen Release *Fulcrum, The *Fullmetal Alchemist Episode 52: Edward's Revenge *Funeral, The *Funny Creepypasta *Future Is Open, The G *.GIF, The *GabeN.wmv *Gai Kao *Gallery of Henri Beauchamp, The *Gallery, The *Gambler, The *Gambler, The (Game) *Gary Glitter's Lost Audio Tapes *Gates *Gateway of the Mind *Genetic Memory *Gengar and Clefable *Georgia *Get Help *Get Thee *Ghost Hunting *Ghost Pilot, The *Ghost Story *Gideon's Bible *Gir's Suicide *Girl in the Photograph, The *Girl on the Train, The *Given Reason, A *Gjoberdik *Glacier Canyon, The *Glitch *Glitch, The *Glitch Diary - NOI *Glitchlett (Pokemon) *Glitchy Curse *Glitchy Yellow *GLinux *Gloom House *Gloomy Sunday *Gnome, The *Go Forth! *Goat Jump *God's Mouth *Golfer, The *Gotterdammerung *Grab a Tire Iron *Grape Jelly *Grasslands, The *Great Evil Demon *Great Hunger *Grab a Tire Iron *Grand Theft Auto IV Ice Cream Truck *Grand Theft Auto: Satandreas *GRASP *Grifter, The *Grinning *Grinning Man, The *Grocery List *Ground Control to Major Tom *Guide to Vampirism, A *Gun Game, The *Gunpowder Hill *Gut Feeling, A H *Ha Ha Tonka *Half Life 2 lost level *Hallucinations *Halo Reach Crazy Scary Story *Halo Reach Legendary Ending *Halo Skulls, The *Haloween *Hands *Hands-On Approach, A *Handsome Young Man, The *Happy Appy *Happy Jack *Happy Meals *Happy Moments *Happy Tree Friends - Toothin' on A Dog *Happy Tree Friends Bootleg Episode *Happy Tree Friends Lost Episode *Hard Breathing *Harmony *Haunt Me Til I Laugh *Haunted *Haunted Akinator *Haunted Baby Doll *Haunted Basketball, The *Haunted Cleverbot *Haunted Hover *Haunted iPod, The *Haunted Microsoft Paint, The *Haunted Ship, The *Haunted Soul, A *Haunted TV *Hazards in Buying a Used Car *He Haunts My Dreams *He Waits For You *Headaches, The *Headlines *Heads Up *Heart Break-In *Hearts *Heavy Breathing *Helen *Hell Bell *Hello there *HellGirl, The *Hell's Fires *Herobrine (Minecraft) *Herobrine Sightings, The *Heron *Her Protection *Hide and Seek *Hiding Beauty *Hiker, The *His Old Life, Well Old Enough *History Repeats Itself *Hitchhiker's Object *High Frequency *Holders, The *Holder of Rilcht, The *Hole In The Wall, The *Homeless *Homeless Man *Homeless Man, The *Homeless Veteran, The *Hommer.wmv *Hook, The *Hope *Hope Is Lost *Hospital *Hotel California *Hotel Mario: The 13th Hotel *Hotel Mario - The Last Hotel *Hour Ago, An *House, The *House Down The Street, The *House of Mirrors, The *House of Rules *House On The Left, The *Houseboat, The *HTF False Alarm - Creepy Easter Egg Version *Humper-Monkey's Ghost Story *Hunted, The *Hungry Places *Hyper-Realistic *Hyper Realistic Blood *Hypno's Lullaby *Hypnotize.avi I *I Am Sam *I Can See It *I Don't Sleep Anymore *I Dream Of Majora *I Found A Digital Camera In The Woods *I Found Charlie *I Hope You Win *I Need A Cigarette *I Remember *I Saw Spongebob *I used to be fearless *I'm Sure The Wake Will Be Nice *I’m Your Problem Now *ICarly Lost Episode (Spanish) *Ijou *Illness *IM1DEAD YouTube Videos *IMDEAD.exe *Immortal Revenge *Imperfect Transition *Imperial House, The *Important News *Imprisoned *In Hot Water *In The Air Tonight *In the Closets *In The Kitchen *In the Mirror *In the Shower *In The Walls *In The Water *Indistinguishable *Industry Giant: The Dark Side *Inevitable Ticking *Inferno *Influenza *Inlé Rah *Insence *Inside You *Insomnia *Inspector Gadget *Inspiration *Intruder, The *Invader Zim Lost Episode Translated *It All Comes Together *It Will Be So Much Worse *It'll Be Okay *It's Golden *ITWASYOU *Involuntary Astral Projections J *Jack and Jill *Jack Worldly *Jack's Back *Jail Game *James Albrecht *Jane *Janitor, The *Janitor's Key, The *Jason's Home *Jaundice *Jaywalk *Jersey Shore Lost Episode *Jessica *Jessie Mack *Jesus Christ, Deleted *JFK *Jimmy's Death: Another Lost Episode of JTS (Spanish) *Jimmy Neutron - Boy Genius *Jimmy Two Shoes Lost Episode (Spanish) *Jimmy Two Shoes Lost Episode (Spanish No Comedy) *Jinx! *John Wanted Her *Johnny Vincent *Journal Entries *Journal of Carter Pormon, The *Journal of Gabriel Orwell,The *Juego, El *Julia Legare *Just a Bug Bite *Just For Laughs Deleted Scene *Just One More *Just Rats *Jvk1166z.esp K *K-ON! Cut Character *Kaleidoscope, The *Karma *Keeper *Keeper Of Eternity *Keepquiet.avi *Kentucky Ghost Driver *Kid vs Kat Lost Episode: The Death of Coop *Kid VS Kat Lost Episode(Lost Third Part)(Spanish) *Kids Say *King Come Down, The *King of the Hill Lost Episode *King's Suicide, The *Kingdom Hearts: The Other Mix *Knocking On the Walls *Knocks on the Window *Krampus *Kuchisake-Onna L *Lady Behind the Door, The *La Nuit *La Vista Motel *Lake Vostok *Laptop, The *Last One Today *Last Will *Last Words *Late-Night Crash, A *Lavender Town Syndrome *Left *Left Behind In Your Shadow *Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time Creepy Pasta, The *Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker - The Flood *Legend of Zelda, The: Wind Waker: The Lost Files *Leon Czolgosz *Less Than A Second *Lesson, The *Letters From War *Library, The *Library, The (no40) *Licking *Life Owner *Life Playing *Lift Home, The *Light Bulb, The *Light in the Horizon *Lighthouse *Lightless City *Lights in the Distance *Lillies are Bleeding, The *Link's Awakening *Little Bear and The Big Red Book *Little Girl, The *Little Pink Backpack *Living Chandelier, The *Living Doll *Lo Que Soy Y Sere (I Am And I Will Be) *Loneliness *Long Detour, A *Lost and Found *Lost At Sea *Lost Cavern City, The *Lost Cosmonauts *Lost Dog *Lost Skin, The *Lost Wordgirl Episode: "The Last Word" *Lottery Numbers *Love *Love Me...AND ONLY ME *Lovely Plant, A *LSD Aftermath *LSD: Dream Emulator *Lucas.txt *Luce *Lucid Dreamer *Lucidic Leviation, The *Lucky *Luigi's Mansion - Area 5 *Luigi's Mansion - Creepypasta *Lullaby's Cave *Luna Game M *M3 *Magician's Escape, The *Mail *Mail Box, The *Mailman, The *Majora's Mask *Malediction of Sapience *Man, The *Man at the Fork, The *Man in Black, The *Man Who Lives Above You, The *Man with the Problem, The *Marble Hornets *Marine In The Snow, A *MARIO *Mario World *Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, The - Bootleg *Masked Man, The *Masque of the Red Death, The *Masquerading Marauder, The *Master of the Universe *Maybe *Max Headroom Incident *Me, Tree *Me Dijo Que No Tuviera Miedo *Mechanical Book, The *Med Student, The *Medic, The *Meet Thorvaldr *Melody *Memetic Symbol, The *Memoirs of a Set Designer: A Candle Cove Story *Memory, A *Message, The *Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv *Meteor *Metroid *Miasma *Mice *Mickey Mouse Lost Episode *Mickey and the Flip Mirror *Microwave, The *Midnight Train *Midwest *Mike Lu & Og Lost Episode: Goodbye Mike *Mind Joke, A *Minecraft's Hellish Heaven *Minecraft Cave *Minecraft Death Skin *Minecraft Oddities *Minecraft OGG Files *Minecraft stranger? *Mirror Box *Mirror, The *Mirror is Calling, The *Mirrored Closets *Missing Cosmonaut, The *Missing Girl *Modern Essenes, The *Monastery, The *Monkey Doll, The *Monsters Are Real *Moonlight Films *Moment's Clarity, A *Monumental Disaster *More Than Historical Monument *Morgan *Morning Coffee *Most Beautiful Thing in the World, The *MortalKombat.exe *Mouth of Truth, The *Movie Theater *Movies, The *Mr. Angel *Mr. Jacobs *Mr. Widemouth *Muerte Blanca, La *Mujer De Los Ojos Iluminados, La *Mummified Head, The *Murder of Innocence, The *Must Find Amy *Mutant Future *Mute Man, The *My Grandmother's House *My Dog *My Fair Lad-E *My Little Troll Pasta *My New Best Friend *My Perfect World, Shattered *My Poor Stimpy *My True Story *Mysterious Minecraft Creature, The N *Nails *Nature of Possession, The *Nazi and Lovecraft *Necropotence *Negative Energy *Never-Ending Road, The *Never Existed *Never Go To Decard *Never Play *Never Turn Around *New Bride, The *New Cell Phone *New House *New Messages *Newsies Strike, The *Next Stop: HELL *Nezhyl *Nice to Meet You *Nickelodeon's Missing 3 *Night Terrors *Night Wire, The *Night You Had Stolen My Heart, The *Nighteye *Nightmare in Kanto *Nightmares *NiGHTS Into Dreams *Nimp.org *Nintendo DS *Nintendo DSi Virus, The *Nintendogs *Nint£ndo Wii *No, John *No Refunds *No Will *NoEnd House *Noli *Nonexistance *Not A Psychopath *Not Long Enough *Note and the Toolbox, The *Note on Ben, A *Notebooks *Nuclear Meltdown *Nyan Cat Background Story, The O *Obey the Walrus *Oblivion Mod, An *Oblivion Is Oblivion *Observe and Absolve *Obscene Dog, The *Obsessed *Obsessive *Ocarina Of Time *Ocarina of Time *Odd Deam I Had When I Was Five, An *OH FUCK! *Oh the Horror *Oh the Memories *Oh, You Think That's You in the Mirror? *Old Hospital, The *Old Hotel, The *Old Markham House *Old Mine, The *Old News *Old Photo *Omnideoist Theory, The *On My Shoulder *On The Third Day *One-Man Hide And Seek *One-Upped *One For the Baron *One Of Them *Only Sensible Ritual Pasta, The *Onieronauts, The *Opal *Opossum *Orange Tabby *Orchard Cemetery, The *Other 31 Minutos (Spanish) *Other Earth, The *Other Side, The *Ouija Board, The *Out With A Bang *Ozark Cable Incident, The P *Pacemaker *Pact With the Devil *Painted Christmas, A *Paperface *Paralyzed Dream *Paranoid *Paranomal Experience *Paranormal Experiments *Parasite *Paris *Parrot, The *Past Help *Path, The *Patient No. 0017983 *Pawn Shop Puzzle, The *Peacoat Man, The *Pearl.avi *Pendant, The *Pentagram *Peppa Pig Lost Episode *Perfect Child, The *Perfect Circle *Perfect Routine, A *Perfectown *Perhaps I've Got a Clone *Peripheral Vision *Persuaded *Phineas' Suicide *Phineas and Ferb Lost Episode *Photographs, The *Photoslash *Pichu Pokewalker, The *Picture, The *Pictures of the Past *Piggyback *Pikmin *Pile of Photographs, A *Pile of Photographs II, A: Deadly Retaliation *Pill, The *Pinch of Salt, A *Pit and the Pendulum, The *Pitch Black Ritual *Plain, The *Plants VS Zombies *Platinum *Play *Play It Again *Playing With Sound *Playing the Part *Please Come *Pocket Change *Poem For Mother, A *Point Lookout *Pokemon *Pokemon Black *Pokemon Death Snap *Pokemon Fire Red Missing no. *Pokemon FireRed: Love Me *Pokemon Green *Pokemon Leaf Green Beta Scene *Pokemon Lost Silver *Pokemon Red Bootleg *Pokemon Sapphire *Pokemon Snap Beauty *Pokemon War Theory *Pokemon ZKhan *Polar Reversal *Polly the Staring Dolly *Polybius *Pop Ups *Portal - Another Test Subject? *Portal Purgatory *Post Office, The *Post-Mortem Photography *Pound of Gold *Prank Me *Practically Deserved It *Predator *Predictive Illuminati Card Game *Pregnancy *President, The *Primordial Dream *Private James Masterson *Project Shadow Haunted Moment *Project Zalgo *Prophecy of Zarah, The *Prophetic Monolith, The *Psycho *Psychosis *Puppet, The Q *Queens Bay *Quiltmakers R *Radio, The *Railroad, The *Rake, The *Rasper Book *Raven Rock *Raw Meat *Re: Back from the Dead ( The New HTF Episode ) *Real Action Toys *Real Ghost Story, A *Real Mason Verger, The *Real Monsters, The *Realization *Reanimated Corpse, The *Reapers? *Reason For Existence, The *Recipe For Success, A *Recording, The *Red *Red DEAD Redemption *Red Dead Redemption Curse *Red Dead Revolver *Red Dead Zombie Glitch *Red Ritual, The *Red Room, The *Red with White *Reflection, The *Reflections *Reflections Of Pain *Regular Show - "You" *Repressed *Resident Evil 5 *Rest Awhile *Richard Pryor *Rigby.avi *Right Through Me *Ring, The *Ring, Ring, Don't Answer Your Phone *Ringing, The *Ritual of the Arschloch *Roadwork *ROBLOX: The 76er *ROBLOX Black Room *ROBLOX Caverns *Roblox Dream *ROBLOX Elemental maze *ROBLOX Haunted Add On *Roblox Nemoy's Dusk *Rock Band 3 *Rock Paper Scissors *Rocking Motion *Room, The *ROOM *Roulette *Rugrats Chuckie's Mother (Revised) *Rugrats Lost Episode *Ruins of Aleph Embedded Images and Strangeness *Rule *Runner, The *Russian Sleep Experiment, The *Rusted Dreams S *Sableye Scandal, The *Sabotage *Safe, The *Said It With A Bullet *Sakonia *Salvation *Samaritan, The *Sarah O' Bannon *Sarah West Interview, The *Satan's Sphinx *SAW Production Gone Wrong *Scarecrow, The *Scared Popcorn *Scariest Sound in the World, The *Scariest Video Game Ever, The *Scary Night *Scavenger Hunt, The *Scientist's Log *Scooby Doo Lost Episode *Scott Joplin's Legacy *Scratchy Scratchy *Scribblings in the Well *Searing Pain *Second Sight *Secret of Minecraft, The *Secret Room *Security Log *Seen But Not Heard *Seer, The *Seinfeld Lost Episode *Seinfeld Lost Episode 2 *Self Preservation *Senses *Septem Sermones ad Mortuos *Seriously? *Sermon, The *Set of Stairs *Seven Deadly Sins, The *Seven Deadly Squarepants *Seven Springs, The *Sever the Cord *Sewer Babies *Shadow *Shadow Being, The *ShadowOasis *Shadow People *Shakkzcar Sheivirre.avi *Shane *Sharkman *Shattering Psychosis, A *Shell of a Man *Shevile Badge, The *Shift, The *Shipwreck *Shoe Tree, The *Shower Princess *Sibilance *Sick *Sidewalk *Silent Forest *Silent Hill from Recycler *Silent Nightmare *Silent Treatment *Simply Nervous *Sims 3 *Skeleton Tree, The *Skinned *Skinwalkers *Sky Burial *Slaughter of Innocent Love *Sleep *Sleep Paralysis *Sleep Silhouettes *Sleeping Is Best *Sleepover *Slender Suit *Slender Man, The *Slenderman *Smell *Smile dog *Smile dog: My History *Smile With Me.JPG *Smiling Cat, The *Smooth, Black Stone, The *Snake Lady, The *Snap *Snowscape *Snuff Film *Socratic Method, The *Sodomy of Innocence *Soft Places, The *Sokushinbutsu *Soldier's Tale, A *Some Video Game Creepypastas *Someone In Black *Something Pale and Silent *Sonic Adventure 2 Elttab *Sonic Doll *Sonic R *Sonic SatAM "Unaired Episode" *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog (Parody) *Sonic the Hedgehog 2: The True Ashura Glitch *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Master System) *Sonic the Hedgehog Lost Episode *Sonic X-Treme *Sonic X - Episode 79 - "Goodnight, Sweet Princess" *Song, The *Song and Dance Man, The *Songs At Night, The *South Park Lost Episode *Soviet Creepypasta *Speak no Evil *Special *Special Meat *Spending the Night *Spengbab *Spider Love Bite *Spiderman Shattered Dimensions (Spanish) *Spiman *Split Ends *Spongebob Bootleg Episode *Spongebob Lost Episode: The Death of Pearl *SPONGEBOB MIST SUICIDE LOST HIDDEN LOST TAPE MOUSE.avi *Spongebob Red Water *Spongebob Squarepants Lost Episode *Spongebob Squarepants Lost Episode: Red Mist *Square Papers *Squidward's Suicide *Stacy's Attic *Stairs and The Doorway, The *Stalker, The *Star-Crossed Night *Starfox 64 *Static in the Television *Statue, The *Stay Away from the Darkness *Steinmen Woods Report *Stick Stickly vs Candle Cove *Stiltwalker, The *Stone and the Box, The *Stock Photographer *Stony Cottage *Strange Anecdote, A *Strage Dream, A *Strange E-mail Account *Strange Man, The *Strange sight *Stranger *String Theory *Stuffy *Subconscious Monster *Suicide King, The *Suicide squidward clip 1 *Suicidemouse.avi *Suicidesniffles.avi *Suicidesponge.avi *Suit *Sunlit Nightmare *Super Mario 64 *Super Mario Bros. *Super Mario Sunshine *Super Mario World Bootleg cartridge *Super Mario World Lost Episode *Super Smash Bros Melee: Hhidaka *Surprise Visitor, The: A SpongeBob Creepypasta *Susan T *Tacos De Venado *Tails Doll: My Story *Talents *Tales of a Ghost Hunter *Talk *Talk with the Thing, A *Tall, Thin and Faceless *Tanasinn *Tapping *Tapping Sound *Tap Tap Tap *Tarnished Silver *Tattoo, The *Taxi *Team Fortress 2 *Teddy *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Lost Episode *TEH DAY OF ALL TEH BLOD *TEH LOST GAME *TEH SCARIEST PASTA EVER *Television *Tell-Tale Heart, The *Thailand - An Allegedly True Story *That Dreaded Day *That Night in the Mirror *That Painting *Theater, The *Them *There's More to it Than That Game... *They're Everywhere *They Come *They Come Home To Roost *They Stay The Same Age *Thomas.avi *Thomas's Reflection *Thing in the Window, The *Thing in the Fields, The *Things in the Jungle *Thing That Stalks the Fields, The *Third, The *Third Wish *This Time *Through the Trees *Thug Aim *Thumbs Out *Thump *Thump, The *Thumps *...Thus It Began *TIERMONS TIERMONS TIERMONS *Timburton.avi *Tick, The *Ticket to Heaven *Tiny Room, The *Tire Man, The *To Find the Real World *To Fix You *To Kill A Pokemon *To Love and to Hold *Tom and Jerry Lost Cartoon *Tommy Boy *Tony Hawk's Last Skater *Toontown *Tourist *Town of Blanche, The *Tracing, The *Train and Tunnel for Tots *Trapped *Travel Companions *Trick or Treat *Trigger Theory, The - Suicides Explanation *Trip to the Museum, A *Trojan Fire and Ice Condoms *Troubadour *Truck Driver *True Friend, A *True Story of The Theater, The *Truth *Truth, The *Truth Behind Terraria, The *Tug Tug Tug *Tundra, The *Tunnel, The *Twenty-Six Minutes U *Umineko Lost Episode "????????" *Unbranded Laptop *Unexplainable Photograph *Under the Bed *Unholy Hour *Unit 232 *Unmentionable Bargain, The *Unnamed Little Big Planet Creepypasta, An *Unnamed Video File *Unreleased Nickelodeon Movie, The *Unremarkable Service Station, The *Until the End of Time *Untitled Scary, An *Unwilling Donation *Up *Upstairs *Upward Staring Eyes *Username: 666 *Utter-Less Phrases V *Valor Made Real *Vermilion City Machops *Very Eccentric Dream *Vete a Dormir (Español) *Vials, The *VID *Video Game Ghost, The *Video Log *Video Tape *Vile Designs *Visions *Voice, The *Voice of the Prince, The *Void, The *Volponi's Basement *Vox and King Beau W *Wake Up *Wal-Mart Prophet, The *Waldgeist *Walker, The *Walking My Dog *Wanderer, The *Wanderer on the Tracks, The *Watched from the Darkness *Water *War of the Dead *Warning, A *Warp Virus *Watch Out For The... Wait What? *Watch Your Step *Watchers, The *Watching You *Wax Museum *Way Out, A *Wedding Band *We Know You Are Out There *Well, The *Well To Hell, The *West *We Danced *What I Did *What You Don't See *When Rain Comes *Where the Bad Kids Go *White Clock Radio *White Door, The *White Hand Sprite *White Man, The *White Swing Set, The *White With Red *Who Was Conversing with Me on the Cellular Phone? *WHO WAS PHONE? *Who Would Do This? *Why Ghosts Are Meant To Be Unseen *Why He Weeps *Why Mommy? *Wilkommen Zu Dunkel *Willow Men, The *Wire Men *Witch's Tunnel, The *With Deepest Regret... *With the Dogs *WITNESS *Woman in the Oven, The *Woman Who Lived Next Door,The *Wristbands *Writing Home *Wrong Place, Wrong Time *WTTW and WGN 'Max Headroom' Incident *Wyoming Incident, The X *X-Ray Glasses Y *You Never Know Who You Might Meet *You'd Never Suspect This In A Small Town *You're Not Perfect *You're Not Scared, Right? *Youtube Poop: Creepypasta *Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Z *Zalgo *Zapata Letters, The *Zelda 3D *ZoZo, the Ouija Demon =Image Pasta:= *12th Floor *50's Restaurant, The *Action Man: Mission eXtreme *After the Flash *Aggie *Antarctic Bar, The *Arizona *Bully *Charcoal *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Creeping Mange, The *Cute Waitress, The *Doll, The *Ed, Edd and Eddie *Emerald Eyes *Fallout 2 Secret Ending *Fallout 3 Number Stations *Fallout Effect, The *Focus *Fred *Fresh Faces *Gallery of Henry Beauchamp, The *Great Hunger (incomplete) *Harmony *Herobrine (Minecraft) *House of Rules *Hungry Places *Huntsville Cabin *Jack Worldly *King Come Down, The *Knocks on the Window *Link's Awakening *Majora's Mask *Mr. Jones *Mutant Future *New Cellphone *Ocarina of Time *Parasite, The *Perfect Child, The *Pokemon Androids *Pokemon Death Snap *Pokemon Over Analyzed *Pokemon Lost Silver *Portal Purgatory *Portraits, The *Russian Sleep Experiment Orange Soda *Scooby Doo Lost Video Tape *Shift, The *Smile.jpg *Socratic Method, The *Something Pale and Silent *Spongebob Bootleg Episode *Stay Scared *Strangers *Statue, The *Square Papers *Super Mario 64 *Tall, Thin, and Faceless *Theatre, The *Tiny Room, The *Trapped *Truth *Tulpa *Under the Bed *Vermillion City Machops *Wanderer, The *We Know You Are Out There *Why He Weeps *Woman in the Oven, The *Woman on the Road *Wristbands (image) *Zelda 3D Category:Meta